Worst Cancelled Cartoons
Dishonorable Mentions Quotes *''"Even Rob Paulsen, who voiced the main character, panned this show, stating he hates remembering voicing the character and called the show he was currently voicing "a shameless SpongeBob rip-off". After this show was hiy by a tidal wave of negative reviews; including from people actually making the show, the first season was cancelled by the smart cookies down at Warner Brothers animation. Ugh! Thank geebus for that!"'' ''-Strider explaining the backgrounds behind Coconut Fred.'' *''"I have discussed this one before in the Worst Cartoons of All Time, though it got recently knocked higher off the list by The Slim Shady Show. So let's unpack this kinky fetish thing and talk a bit about why it's significantly better than The Slim Shady Show. First off, a bit like Problem Solverz, I appreciate that, at least, some creativity and abstract thought was put into the animation of this show. I mean, I can honestly say, I've never seen anything like it. It may be hideous, abysmal, over-sexualized, and completely incoherent. But, hey! Hats off for being creative!"'' ''-His introduction of King Star King, and why it's, at least, slightly better than Slim Shady Show. '' *"Now we return to the darker places. We look at one of the Worst Cartoons of All Time. And the #1 worst cancelled cartoon is... Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"!" -''His Worst Cartoons of All Time warning.'' *''"It combined the worst of animation ideas, the unfunniest of jokes, the weakest of shock value, and some of the most insultingly cruel scenes in all of animation, all under the guise of being ""adult humor"!"'' ''-His sypnosis of Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon". '' Trivia *3rd time the Worst Cartoons of All Time warning is used for #1. #Uses it in Worst Cartoon Characters for Ren Hoëk from the infamous Ren Seeks Help (Ren's cruelest appearance) (July 4, 2016). #Uses it in Worst Animated Sequels for Drawn Together: The Movie (September 8, 2016). *4th time he reviews Ren Seeks Help ''(1st time talking about the series as a whole; excluding as dishonorable mentions). **He briefly discusses the series as a whole as a dishonorable mention in Worst Cartoon Remakes (July 25, 2016). #Calls it his #1 worst cartoon of all time (November 21, 2015). #Calls Ren Hoëk from the particular episode his #1 worst cartoon character (July 4, 2016). #Calls it his #1 worst American cartoon (October 29, 2016). *3rd time he reviews ''King Star King (excluding as "honorable" mentions). **He discusses it as an "honorable" mention in Worst Modern Cartoons (April 12, 2016). #Puts it at #4 in Worst Cartoons of All Time (November 21, 2015). #Puts it at #5 in Worst Cartoon Network Shows (December 29, 2015). *2nd time he reviews Problem Solverz (excluding as honorable/dishonorable mentions). 1st time being in Worst Cartoon Network Shows. #Puts it as an honorable mention in Worst Modern Cartoons (April 12, 2016). #Puts it as a dishonorable mention in Ugliest Cartoons (November 13, 2016). Category:Top 6's Category:Problem Solverz Category:King Star King Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Breadwinners Category:Allen Gregory Category:The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Category:Worst